No Words
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: According to Mirajane, songwriting's hard. No way! Bickslow and Lisanna have it down pat. Practically pros. And Gajeel? Well, he's just a freaking god at it. And if Lily tells you otherwise, well, he's just an idiot! - One-shot.


No Words

"What are you doing, demon?"

Mirajane hardly looked up as Laxus came into their bedroom. In the two days since they'd officially been living together, things had been rather…comfortable. They'd stayed over at one another's places enough before hand in the year of dating they had done that it wasn't too awkward, but she knew that they were just at the calm before the storm. There was no way that the two of them could coexist for very long without a fight.

"Just practicing a new song," she said as she continued on strumming on her guitar, a notebook laid out in front of her. "You?"

Grunt. He headed over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes before turning to head into the shared bathroom.

"How was training?" Mira tried then.

Another grunt.

Well then.

She was still messing with the guitar too, when he got back out of the shower, his hair still a little damp as he came to lay out on the bed with her, face down in his pillow.

Mira just kept playing and singing softly under her breath, planning on ignoring him. Until he rolled over onto his back that is, the man staring over at her.

"How do you do that?"

Glancing his way, she asked, "Do what?"

"You know," he said with the best shrug he could give laying down. "Make…music."

That made Mirajane stop her strumming, grinning over at him then. "Are you serious?"

Grunt. Shutting his eyes, he said, "Never mind."

"No, Lax, I was just-"

"I said never mind."

Mira rolled her eyes that time and went back to what she was doing. After a minute or two though of their uncomfortable silence, she tried to break it.

"I could show you."

He didn't open an eye, but did say, "What?"

"You know," the woman insisted. "How to play."

That time she got a snort out of the dragon.

"Why would I want to waste time on something silly like that?"

"Given your question," she said slowly, "I would assume that you're at least curious."

"I didn't mean it that way," he said as he did open his eyes, though they stayed trained on the ceiling above. "I mean the way that you, you know, come up with a song or whatever. Not how you make it…play. How you know what notes and shit goes with words and stuff."

"A lot of trial and error."

"Mmmm."

Her giggling made him glance over finally.

"What?" he asked as she bowed her head, having to bring a hand up to her mouth.

"Nothing."

"No. What?"

Shaking her head slightly, Mirajane said, "It's just, you know, funny to me."

"What is?"

"That I've never written a song about you."

"Oh." He blinked. Then he frowned, sitting up some. "Say what?"

"I just haven't," she said, giving him her own shrug that time.

"Do you…usually write songs about guys that you-"

"All the time."

"The hell, demon?"

"Laxus-"

"How come I don't got one then? Huh? Ain't I, like the best sex you've ever had? Or something? Why don't you just write about that?"

"Don't do this to yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Laxus-"

"This is a bunch of bull."

"You are taking this way too seriously."

"You're not taking it seriously enough."

"Fine!" Mira wasn't laughing anymore and Laxus hadn't ever started. "I'll write you a song. Okay?"

"No," he grumbled. "Not if you're, like, feeling forced or something."

"Then what do you-"

"I want you to want to write me a song," he said with a nod of his head.

"Oh, Laxus."

"It's not right, Mira. What? Every other guy that fucks you gets one, but your damn boyfriend-"

"Okay, we're done." She shoved out of the bed then, taking her guitar with her. "So done."

"What? It's the truth! I hear you, you know. Sing those damn songs. About all these damn guys that, apparently, aren't me."

"What? Did it never occur to you that I hadn't written one about-"

"I thought that it was implied that you had and were just too embarrassed to share it with me!"

"What are you yelling at me?"

"Because…I…" He rolled over then, onto his stomach. "I'm tired. Leave me alone."

"Whatever, Laxus."

Okay, so that was probably the last thing that Mira ever could have begun to think their first official living together fight would be about. Maybe dirty dishes or using all the hot water. Laundry. Food preparations. Something more…normal.

Then again, considering who they were, she figured normal was just out of the question.

It was fine though, she decided, that they'd gotten into a disagreement. For the better, anyhow. She'd need to be down at the guildhall to take over for Kinana soon enough.

Laxus though wasn't nearly as good about reasoning. He was, to steal the stupid Salamander's line, all fired up. He was pissed. How dare she sing all these…_ballads_ about other men and leave him out.

That wasn't right! Not at all.

For one, he was by far the best man that she had ever been with. He just knew that he was. There was no contest. None whatsoever. Laxus was the best of the best. He was a god. He was the Thunder God. Any woman would be lucky to be with him.

So…why hadn't any amount of inspiration struck Mirajane then, huh? If he were her and got the privilege of being fucked at least once, more than likely three times a week by him, then he'd write about it. In very graphic detail.

Still though, sleep was slowly invading his thoughts and, eventually, he managed to drift off.

Stupid demon. Wreckin' everything.

* * *

"You guys had a fight about that?" Lisanna asked with a frown as she sat around the guildhall, watching her sister work. "That's stupid."

"I know. I-"

"It's not stupid," Bickslow, who was seated up there as well, spoke up. "In fact, Lissy, I'm a little shocked that you don't get the gravy of the situation."

"The gravy?"

"He means gravity," Mirajane said with a sigh. "And what do you mean?"

"Duh, Mira," Bickslow said with a shake of his head. "Laxus is, like, the greatest person to walk the face of the earth. He deserves songs written about him by every lowly peasant to cross his path! And especially the woman that he's devoted his life to."

"You know," Lisanna slowly said, glancing at him. "Sometimes I wonder why I like being with you."

"Because, kid, I'm awesome too. You should write a song about me."

"Mmmm…nah. You should write a song about me instead," she challenged. Bickslow only shrugged.

"Fine."

"Really?"

Nodding, he said, "You want a song? Me and the babies, why, we'll write you the best song ever!"

"Best song ever," his babies, who were all seated either in her lap or on her head, proclaimed loudly. It made Lisanna giggle and Bickslow grin, tongue falling from his mouth.

"That's great and all," Mira said slowly. "But that really doesn't help me out with Laxus. Like, at all."

"Just write him a song," Lisanna told her. "I mean, you write songs all the time. How hard would it be to write him one?"

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be," Mira said. "But he got all offended when I said I would write him one. Like, he thinks that it won't count or something. That it wont' be from the heart."

"That's my boss," Bickslow said, nodding his head. "Forever the romantic."

Lisanna blinked. "Really now? I never quite got that from all of your stories, Mira. Laxus the romantic. Huh. Has a ring to it."

"Well," she said slowly. "Sometimes he'll rub my shoulders before we have sex."

"I don't think that counts."

"With Laxus? That counts a lot."

Bickslow took to snickering. "He's such a ladies man, yeah?"

"Bicks," Lisanna complained. "That's not a good thing."

"How come? That means that he's got a lot of experience, yeah? And knows how to please women? I think it's a good thing."

"Well, it's just not. So don't tell Mira that."

"Still not seeing how it's not, but if you're so sure, Lissy-"

"I am."

"-then I'll take your word for it."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Besides, Lisanna, I don't just…write songs. I have to feel something. Or have a topic."

"Laxus is your topic," Lisanna told her. "Quick, babies, what rhymes with Laxus?"

"Paxus!" Pappa called.

"Pox and the word us," Lisanna said with an approving nod. "Like he has a disease and gave it to you."

"Baxus!" Puppu yelled.

"Box us," the woman continued. "Like if you guys jumped into boxes and got shipped somewhere."

"Roxus!" Peppe offered.

"Rocks us," the youngest Strauss said. "Hmmm. He could, like, be a rock. Or he, like, rocks. Simple."

"Haxus!" was Poppo's answer.

"He hocks a loogie," the woman said.

"Caxus!" Pippi finished.

"He he. I got this one," Bickslow snickered. "Cock-"

"Okay, okay, guys, that is not how this works," Mira told them both with a frown.

"Well, sorry," Lisanna said with a frown.

"Yeah." Bickslow wagged his tongue at her. "I'll have you know that that is exactly how I'm writing Lisanna's song. Lisanna. She eats lasagna. And likes Cana. And's better than Titania. See? Easy."

"You're really good at that," Lisanna said.

"Your turn."

"My turn?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Hmmm." Lisanna looked up before saying. "Bickslow. He's the strongest guy I know. He talks every time we got to see a show. He has money to take me to the places I wanna go. Wow. That is easy."

Mira was not amused. "That is not how it works."

"It's how our relationship works," Bickslow told her. "Lissy, you want another song?"

"Sure!"

"Lissy. She-"

"I don't," Elfman grumbled from where he'd been sitting further down the bar. "At all."

"Aw, Elf," Lisanna giggled. "Come on. You can write a song for Ever."

"For Ever!" the babies exclaimed.

"And why," they heard then from a table over where the woman in question was seated with Freed, "would he do that?"

"Doy," Bickslow said, glancing over at her. "'cause you guys are, like, totally in love."

Lisanna giggled. "Yeah. You can write him one too, Ever. Elf. Shelf. Um…"

"Self," her boyfriend finished, making the woman nod.

"No thanks," Ever grumbled.

"I'll pass," Elfman agreed. "Men don't write songs! It's not manly!"

Mira only sighed. "You guys don't really get that it's not all about rhyming, do you?"

Bickslow only jumped up from the bar. "Onward, Lissy! Let's go find more people to write songs about. I'm, like, on a streak over here."

"Okay," she giggled, getting up as well while the dolls only took to the air. "I bet Lucy and Natsu would want to play. And, ooh, Happy."

"Natsu. Got you. Rock you. Snot stew. Ha! Come on then. I'll best him once and for all!"

"I really don't get how this is a competition, Bicks."

After they were gone, Mira at least got a chance to think about the real problem at hand. Because try as she might, she couldn't even think of one single thing about Laxus that she'd even want to write about.

When she came over to Gajeel and his Exceed around then, to give them the plate of kiwis Lily had ordered, the Dragon Slayer snickered.

"Gee hee," he laughed as she sat the plate in front of his feline friend. "I heard your sister and her boyfriend, yeah? The annoying one?"

'Well, she only has one boyfriend, so the annoying comment is a little-"

"They just don't get it, do they?" he said with a shake of his head. "What it takes to be a true musician?"

Mira smiled slightly at him. "They meant well, but-"

"See, people like me and you? We get the true artistry behind it."

Blinking, Mira stuttered, "O-Oh."

"Gajeel," Lily sighed after engulfing a few kiwis. "You are far from an artist."

"What you tryin' to say, cat? I write you and Levy songs all the time! When we're just hanging around the house or-"

"Yes, I know," the Exceed sighed. "And that reason alone leaves me at the best judge in the world. You are far from a-"

"Don't get smart with me now, cat," he grumbled. "'fore I eat that sword you love so much."

They weren't the only ones with word of wisdom to Mira about her predicament.

"Juvia has written many songs for Gray," the water mage told Mirajane at one point. "Haven't I, my darling?"

"Is that what you call them?" Gray grumbled. "More like howling than anything else."

Juvia only beamed at him though. "I also write songs about all of my love rivals. You do not have a song about Gray…do you? Mirajane?"

Not wishing to become one of those rivals, she quickly said no and made her departure.

Sigh.

"Being a singer-songwriter is not something that I see myself as doing," Erza told her when she came around. "But acting, well, if somehow I ever became unable to battle, that is where I would see myself. On the stage! With the most magnificent of costumes. Where people would line the streets just to get a glimpse into the building at me."

Quite honestly, Mira found herself seeing Gajeel as a rock star before Erza ever became an actor, but like always, she knew to keep her opinions to herself.

"So it's your fault then?" Lucy sighed later, when she came up to the bar, immediately taking a seat before resting her head against it's surface. "You're the one that introduced Bickslow and Lisanna into the wonderful world of teaching Natsu annoying things?"

"I'm sorry. Is he really being that bad?"

"Aye, sir," Happy agreed from where he, for once, sat atop Lucy's head instead of his usual partner in crime. "So bad that I would rather be with Lucy than him."

"That bad, huh?"

"Hey," Lucy complained.

"He's rhymed my name with cappy, nappy, daffy, rafty, drafty, slappy-"

"Some of those are quite a stretch," Mira observed.

The blonde before her sighed. "You don't even want to know what he came up with for me."

Happy snickered at the memory. "Toosh-ee!"

"Shut up, cat!"

So honestly, when she finally got home, Mira was more than a tad worn out. Laxus was still in bed too, though she could tell that at some point, he'd arisen, as he'd somehow managed to wreck the kitchen. Too tired to deal with that, she only headed off to her bedroom with a groan.

When she found him in there though, all cuddled up in bed, with one arm stretched out, over her side, she just remembered how cute he was. Especially how his lips were still snarled slightly as he snored just a tad. And the blankets had fallen down below his waist, giving her more of a view of him than need be (he had a habit of sleeping in the nude during the summer time).

Still though, it finally hit her that maybe, just maybe, he did kinda have a point. If he kept, like, a photograph of all his past girlfriends and never bothered to get one of her, that would bother her. Or, like, tattooed their names on his body and left hers off.

But it wasn't Mira's fault, was it? That she just had never thought to write him a song? It wasn't like she was purposely forgoing it or something. It just…never materialized. That was all. Now that he brought it to her attention though…

He was drowsy too, when he awoke about twenty minutes later to the sound of Mira softly playing her guitar. He only groaned, peeking open an eye to glance at where she was sitting on the opposite side of their bed.

"Demon," he groaned. "Too early. Sleeping."

That didn't stop her though. Usually, that would be unacceptable. How dare someone not follow a direct order from him!

But…he was still groggy and it was the demon and the music just sounded so pretty…

Man, he was tired.

"What song was that?" he asked after she finished.

"Your song, silly."

Grunt. "I told you-"

"Did you like it? I thought about it all day." Sorta. "And it took me a few minutes to get it all worked out, but-"

"There weren't no words," he told her. "Least I didn't hear any."

"I know."

"Then it ain't a song, Mira. And I thought I told you-"

"There are no words, Laxus," she told him as she giggled, there in the darkness of their shared bedroom. "Because there are no words for how I feel about you. I can't…describe it. And I don't want to. It's so different from anything I've ever experienced with any other guy that I just… There are no words, is the point. And even if there were, there wouldn't be enough. Not in any language or dialect. You're not like every other boyfriend. You're the boyfriend. The last one and only one that I've ever wanted or needed."

He blinked. Then he frowned, moving to lay on his stomach once more. "Nice save, demon."

"Oh, Laxus."

But he wouldn't let her see it then, as he hid his smile against his pillow, drifting off once again.

So maybe the demon did wreck everything. And sometimes, so did he. But other times, she made everything just so right and perfect for him that it didn't matter.

* * *

**Sorry for the late post today. I was too busy being emotionally damaged by the ending to Akame ga Kill. I'm dead inside now. Seriously. I'm probably going to go binge watch old episodes of Fairy Tail to get over it. **


End file.
